Binding tools for bands for binding electric wires and other materials are already disclosed, for example, in the gazettes of Japanese Patent Publication No. 16833/1966 and Japanese Patent Laid Open Nos. 8397/1974 and 204810/1982.
In the binding tool for bound bundles disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 16833/1966, a device for preventing driving movement of a movable shearing blade is provided so that, when a predetermined tension is produced, substantially instantaneously, the controlling force will be reduced from the driving device and the driving device will be freed for the band cutting operation. In the binding band cutter for electric wires and the like disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 8397/1974, after a predetermined tension is reached, a coil spring will be compressed and an operating piece will act on a blade rod. In the binding tool disclosed in Jananese Patent Laid Open No. 204810/1982 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,019), after a sliding member and push-up member are disengaged with each other, a push-down member will act on a rocking member and thus, after the tension of the band is relaxed, the band will be cut.
In these conventional binding tools, after the binding band is tensioned and fastened, the band will be cut while the free end of the band is under tension or after the tension is relaxed.
When cutting the free end of the band under tension occurs, the cut end of the band will be contained within the locking head of the binding band. Therein, the cut end will not be exposed and the appearance will be good but, on the other hand, unless the tension is set carefully, the band will be likely to be removed. On the other hand, when the cutting occurs after relaxing the tension, the cut end will remain outside the locking head and the problem of the appearance will remain but, by the relaxing effect, the security of the binding can be expected. Thus, there are merits and demerits. Depending on the operating state, the cutting whether under the tension or after relaxing the tension is selected by the user.
For the above mentioned reasons, it is desired to enable both containing the cut end of the binding band within the locking head and leaving the cut end outside the locking head. However, as mentioned above, the tools of the conventional type only have one function of either containing the cut end within the locked head or leaving it outside the locked head.
In order to meet with one binding tool the requirement of being able to freely select the above mentioned two kinds of functions, the present invention is to provide a binding tool having both functions of cutting the free end of a band under a tension and after relaxing the tension.